


SHE-HAWK

by TheHitoro



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Sea Hawk except he's She-Ra, Sea Hawk is not ashamed to rock a mini skirt, Well as seriously as this can be treated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHitoro/pseuds/TheHitoro
Summary: I had this cursed thought the other day, and now I shall share it with the world
Relationships: I think? Maybe Sea Hawk just compliments her all the time cause he feels like it, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	SHE-HAWK

Mermista can't help the sigh of annoyance that erupts as soon as she hears him down the hall. She could have sworn she'd told him not to bother her after he'd burned that last boat she'd gifted to him, but she should have known he'd forget that order and come back to bother her anyway.

With a flourish the pirate himself appears in the doorway, "My darling Mermista! I have come to regale you with tales of my adventures, as well as show you a special object I have found in my travels!"

That peaked her interest. It wasn't often that Sea Hawk came back bearing gifts, but he would occasionally come up with a sparkly pair of earrings that 'just absolutely screamed your name'. But what he presented her with now just puzzled her.

"Uhh, what would I do with a sword Sea Hawk?"

Sea Hawk stabbed the blade into the ground, leaning on it. "It's not what you do with the sword, my dear Mermista, but what the sword does with you! Observe. FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!!!"

Mermista was blinded for a moment before the flash had properly cleared and left her with... something.

Sea Hawk grinned and flexed his newly inhanced biceps. "Look at me now, Mermista! Taller, buffer, and look at these glorious golden locks!"  
For effect he tossed his hair, and Mermista could swear her jaw was about to fall straight off her face and onto the ground.

"It even comes with it's own outfit! The whites and golds fit me rather well don't you think? The mini skirt I wasn't sure about at first, but you know it's really grown on me. I believe it accents my thighs nicely."

Mermista blinked once. Twice. Three times. Before she could finally snap her out of whatever trance Sea Hawk had put her in with his magical girl transformation. "Uhhh, Sea Hawk, is there anyway you could, like, not do that. Like, please go back to normal Sea Hawk I can't think with you like this."

Sea Hawk grinned, "Of course my enhanced beauty boggles the mind, I am sorry for troubling you Mermista but I figured you'd like to see a test run of what this sword can do!" With that Sea Hawk turned back to normal and handed the sword to Mermista.

Mermista held the sword with both hands, scrutinizing it. "So what, do I just, like, hold it up and yell 'For the power of grayskull' or whatever?"

Sea Hawk put a hand on his hip, "I believe so, but it's honor, not power."

Mermista grimaced at the sword before lifting in the air like Sea Hawk had done. "For the honor of grayskull."

Mermista and Sea Hawk locked eyes for a second before Sea Hawk coughed into his fist, "Maybe you should try it with a bit more bravado, Mermista."

Mermista gave him a whithering glare before sighing and lifting the sword once again, "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"

Mermista tossed the sword down at Sea Hawk's feet without another word and slumped into her chair without another word.

"Mermista, my shimmering sea shell, you mustn't give up yet, maybe you had the pose wrong. Did you at least hear the voices?"

Mermista fixed him with a look at that, "Are you telling me you hear voices from the sword, Sea Hawk?"

Sea Hawk held up his hands as if to block the accusation fromm reaching him, "Only the first time I touched it."

Mermista squinted at him, "And where exactly did you get that sword, Sea Hawk?"

Sea Hawk backed up a step, "Bah, some old lady in the woods. It looked like a rather nice sword and the pie she gave me naturally told of her being a woman of integrity. Thinking about it now, she said the sword was 'meant for me' and I remember the word destiny being said when I first picked up the sword..." After a few seconds squinting down at the sword he suddenly looked back to Mermista with a shine in his eyes. "Do you know what this means Mermista?"

Mermista groaned and sank further into her chair, "That you shouldn't go around using dangerous magical artifacts just because some old lady gave you a pie?"

Sea Hawk pointed at her, "Not quite. If I know anything about a hero's journey, it's that it begins with an elderly person giving you a sword, and the word destiny can only lead me to one conclusion."

He paused for a second as he drew in breath, while Mermista plugged her ears with her fingers in anticipation of what was to come.

"ADVENTURE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had four She-Ra ideas that I wanted to write, somehow this one won out.
> 
> Also, tell me if my writing should be revised in some way.


End file.
